


Some nights I call it a draw

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Established Relationship, Hotels, M/M, Teasing, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Don’t pretend you don’t know it bothers me, please. I already told you I don’t like you asking other people to switch room so that we can sleep together. You might as well put out a sign saying that we’re...” he paused, shaking his head and biting on his lower lip. “I don’t like it.”





	Some nights I call it a draw

 

Yuri wasn’t in a particularly good mood that night.

Not that anything had happened, but… he was annoyed.

“Oh Yuri, come on! I thought you would’ve been pleased, not that you were going to spend the rest of the night pouting!” Yuya told him, sitting on the mattress while changing his clothes into something more comfortable.

The younger shrugged, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

“Don’t pretend you don’t know it bothers me, please. I already told you I don’t like you asking other people to switch room so that we can sleep together. You might as well put out a sign saying that we’re...” he paused, shaking his head and biting on his lower lip. “I don’t like it.” he repeated in the end.

Yuya sighed, standing up and heading toward him, putting his hands down on his shoulders.

“I'm sorry, Yu. I didn’t mean for you to get mad, I just wanted to spend some time together. That’s why I don’t like it when we’re on tour, I don’t like sleeping without you. So I asked Kota and Yuto to switch room. They don’t mind, you know it.”

Yuri wanted to tell him _he_ minded, but he chose not to.

He knew it was basically impossible to make Yuya change his mind, when he was sure to be right.

When the elder leant toward him to kiss him he just let him, sure that it was pointless to insist anyway, that he would’ve better let him do as he please and try to get the best out of the situation.

Not that he liked sleeping without Yuya, on the contrary. What the elder missed completely though was his discretion in matters like this, but Yuri had easily surrendered to the fact he was never going to understand.

He brought his hands to Takaki’s hips, pulling away and forcing a smile, then he snorted and laughed at the hopeful look on the elder’s face.

“Fine, fine. Let’s just say I might forgive you just this once.” he mocked him, raising a hand to his face and caressing it tenderly.

Yuya nodded, satisfied, then he pointed at the bathroom.

“Do you know there’s a bathtub in there?” he asked, in a way he hoped to be allusive enough.

Yuri shrugged and arched an eyebrow.

“Is that a suggestion, Takaki?” he smiled.

The elder didn’t wait any further and rushed to the next room; a few moments later Yuri heard the sound of water flowing, and he grinned almost involuntarily.

There was no solution to it, after all, as hard as he tried he couldn’t bring himself to be mad at Yuya for too long. There was something in the simplicity of his ways which prevented him from blaming him for anything at all.

He reached the bed and started undressing himself, feeling a shiver down his spine when the cold air hit him.

The idea of a hot bath, all the more with his boyfriend, wasn’t so bad after all.

He joined Yuya in the bathroom, finding him without his clothes already, no hint he felt cold. He was staring at the tub, as if trying to make it fill faster.

Yuri chuckled and shook his head, but he didn’t comment and just let him be.

Once it was finally full Yuya wasted no time getting in, sitting with his back against the edge and stretching out a hand toward the younger.

“Sit with me, Yu.” he said, smiling openly, so stupidly happy that Chinen couldn’t really be angry anymore.

He got in front of him, waiting for the elder to make room between his legs, and then he leant down against his chest, sighing out of relief when he finally felt wrapped by both the water’s and his boyfriend’s warmth.

He closed his eyes, rolling his head back against Yuya’s shoulder, finding it easy to relax.

He liked that feeling; but he still wasn’t going to admit to Yuya that the room switch had been a good idea.

He let go to the elder’s light touch on his skin, feeling him caress his arms and then his chest, down to his hips and his legs, as if he was trying to reach every inch of his body; Yuri had a clear feeling he was managing just that.

He turned toward him to kiss him, in no rush, and he too started caressing his leg slowly, brushing up, smiling against his lips when he started feeling his cock press against his back.

“Yuya...” he reproached him, amused, and all the elder could do was chuckle, quite embarrassed.

“What?” he asked, bringing his lips down to his neck. “I'm a man, I’ve got my reactions. Just leave me be.” he said, kissing slowly down to his shoulder, while his hands were restless on his body.

Yuri did nothing to indulge him, he kept still under his touch, even when Yuya’s hands moved lower; he allowed him a reaction only when he felt him wrap his hand around his cock, starting to stroke it slowly.

Chinen groaned, holding a lip tight between his teeth and slowly pushing his hips toward the elder’s hand, his arousal catching on, without considering how pleased Yuya was going to be because of it.

A few minutes later the elder let him go, and Yuri barely held back a disappointed moan while he felt him fidget behind him.

“Wait.” Yuya said, stretching toward the sink and grabbing his toiletry bag. “I think I brought something...” he added then, intent, looking victorious when he finally fished out a bottle containing a clear liquid.

“What the...” Yuri asked, taking it from his hands and seeing it was baby oil. “Really, Yuya?” he smiled, ironical.

The elder had the decency to blush while he tore the oil from his hands.

“What? Might be interesting, right? Just let me do my thing.” he said, pulling back against himself.

And Yuri let him, little inclined to deny him.

On the other hand, he was tense enough to think it was just what he needed to ease down a little.

He winced when he felt Yuya’s hands, now cold because of the liquid, starting to massage his shoulders, but it didn’t take long for the friction to warm them up, and he closed his eyes and let go to the touch.

He liked Yuya’s hands, _god_ he did. He felt his fingers press against his skin, loosening the tense muscles, making him feel relaxed as he couldn’t remember having felt in the past few weeks.

The fingertips went down his spin, under the water’s surface, brushing spots so sensitive that brought Chinen’s mind back to his unsatisfied arousal.

He pushed back against Yuya’s body, trying to get as much contact as he could, shivering from the coldness of the room and the heat coming from the water and from his boyfriend’s hands which kept massaging him, restlessly.

“Yuu...” he whined, hearing him chuckle close to his ear.

“What?” he asked, unable to hide a hint of sultriness in his voice. “I guess it’s not just me who gets turned on for nothing, is it?”

Yuri didn’t dignify that with a response and stayed at the mercy of his touch, determined not to ask for anything that Takaki wasn’t willing to give at his own pace.

When he felt his fingers reach the small of his back he frowned, and when the elder let them slip between his buttocks and then inside of him he couldn’t help opening his eyes wide, unable to hold back a moan.

“Yuya!” he uttered, almost indignant, but still he couldn’t restrain his body from pushing toward the intrusion. “I'm sure that is not baby’s oil primary use.”

He heard Yuya chuckle, while the fingers inside of him increased in number, prepping him quickly.

“Perhaps. But why shouldn’t we take advantage of it?” he asked, sounding logical.

“This was your goal from the start, wasn’t it?” Yuri asked, wincing, trying to focus on the elder’s hand now moving faster inside of him so that he could keep his mind off the desire he had to touch himself, his cock almost hurting by now.

“Maybe.” Yuya murmured, and Chinen was sure he was smiling, but he didn’t mind.

He bore through that treatment for a few more minutes, and Yuya must’ve noticed his impatience; he slowly pulled the fingers out of him, grabbing his hips and pulling him up a little.

“Wait, I can...” the younger said, making as to turn around, but Yuya prevented him from it.

“Let me do this.” he murmured, arousal now clear in his voice.

Yuri indulged him, resigned to the fact he had no say at all that night; not that he regretted that.

He felt Yuya’s cock press against his hole, then the elder let him go, making him slip on it, getting it inside in one swift motion.

Yuri felt the breath leave his lungs and opened his eyes wide to the sudden rush of heat, of fullness, that position allowing him to feel Yuya completely inside himself.

He kept still for a while, realizing then it was on him to take the initiative right now.

He brought his knees on either side of Yuya’s legs, propping himself on them and pulling up enough to feel him slip almost completely outside; then he let go again, taking it back inside himself.

It didn’t take him long to find a rhythm, moving faster against the elder’s body while he felt him hold tight onto his hips, leaning toward him to kiss his neck and shoulders, biting on them while he moaned his name, hoarsely, directly in his ear.

Yuri was turned on, too much to hope this was going to last much longer.

He grabbed Yuya’s wrist, almost harshly, and brought his hand to his own cock, and Yuya started stroking him again, fast, bringing his other arm around him and pulling him even closer.

Soon Chinen surrendered to the pleasure he was feeling; he came after a short while, clenching his eyes and screaming out loud, feeling completely breathless as he collapsed against Yuya’s body.

He had just started thinking he should’ve started moving again to let the elder reach his peak as well, but Yuya instead made an effort to push inside of him from beneath, careful not to slip, moving as fast as he could until he came as well, amplifying the heat Yuri was already feeling inside himself.

Takaki hugged him, holding him close, and leaving a trail of kisses from behind his ear to his neck, then he sighed.

“So? See, it wasn’t such a bad idea.” he said.

Yuri smiled, shaking his head and keeping his eyes closed, feeling tired all of a sudden.

“No.” he admitted. “No, it wasn’t a bad idea at all.” he conceded, snuggling up against him and making him laugh.

“Come on, let’s get out. I’m putting you to bed.” he mocked him, helping him up.

Yuri groaned once out of the water, feeling cold all of a sudden.

He turned around to reach for a towel, but Yuya preceded him and pulled him close, wrapping him around the bathrobe he had just put on.

The younger all but purred at the renewed feeling of contact with his skin, and let the elder push him back to the next room, drying him up quickly and putting his own shirt on him, something which Yuri smiled tiredly for.

He got mechanically into bed, feeling it wasn’t going to take him long to fall asleep, but when he felt Yuya lying down next to him he couldn’t help pressing himself against him.

“I'm cold, Yuuyan.” he whined.

Yuya didn’t say anything and pulled the blanket on top of him, wrapping his arms around him. Yuri felt good to sleep now.

He hadn't forgotten about his irritation, but he was going to come to terms with it easily.

There was no reason why he should’ve deprived himself of that embrace for even one night.

 

~

 

The next day in the dressing room, Yuri felt slightly awkward looking at Yuto and Kota, but he forced himself to pretend nothing had happened.

He was changing his clothes, slowly since he felt tired and a little sore, when the younger of the two of them got close to him, with a smile Chinen didn’t like at all.

“So?” he asked.

“So what?” he replied, arching an eyebrow, sure he didn’t want to hear it.

“What do you mean ‘so what’? How was last night?”

Yuri opened his eyes wide, but he didn’t indulge him and just muttered it was none of his business.

Nakajima caved more easily than he would’ve hoped and went back to Kota, smiling complicit.

“You know, judging by the size of the hickey on his neck, I think it was well worth to switch room, Kota.” he said, loud enough for the others to hear as well.

Yuri froze on the spot.

He didn’t dare turn around, but he still heard the others’ chuckles.

He grimaced, annoyed. He had been against it from the beginning.

No matter what had happened the past night, Yuya was going to pay for it.

And how he would’ve.


End file.
